


lady gaga: the fic

by mickiwowo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Minor Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:20:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24108889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickiwowo/pseuds/mickiwowo
Summary: Atsumu religiously listens to Lady Gaga.Like, more than religiously. Borderline obsessively.Osamu had to deal with it while they were growing up. As soon as they were able to wipe their own asses, Atsumu had grown to have an affinity for Lady Gaga and any song she released. Their mother had thought it was cute, Osamu thought about how he wanted to put Atsumu in a chokehold.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu, brothers growing up and wanting to punt each other
Comments: 9
Kudos: 100





	lady gaga: the fic

**Author's Note:**

> minor swearing if thats not your thing, my brain is rotting

Atsumu religiously listens to Lady Gaga. 

Like, more than religiously. Borderline obsessively. 

Osamu had to deal with it while they were growing up. As soon as they were able to wipe their own asses, Atsumu had grown to have an affinity for Lady Gaga and any song she released. Their mother had thought it was cute, Osamu thought about how he wanted to put Atsumu in a chokehold.

Junior high had Atsumu collecting every single Lady Gaga album he could get his grubby hands on, the CD albums were displayed on his side of the room like a shrine. Osamu once accidentally bumped the dresser the albums were displayed on and _Born This Way (International Special Edition Version)_ tumbled off and the CD rolled out of its case and under the bunk bed, coating the CD in dust and a few scratches. Atsumu promptly lost his shit and regressed into a primitive cro-magnon fuck, wailing like a deranged banshee that his favourite Lady Gaga album is now damaged. Osamu offered to buy him lunch the next day, just to stop his horrendous wailing and sulking because he could feel a migraine emerging at the ripe age of 14.

High school had Atsumu relax his vicious obsession with Lady Gaga and Osamu wanted to thank the Gods. His album shrine had been retired to just the albums downloaded onto his Spotify account, humming _Bloody Mary_ while working on a project at the kitchen table. It was still irritating, but it was much more tolerable than Atsumu’s singing of any Lady Gaga song, which just sounded like street cats fighting outside your window at 3am, except the cats were extremely nasally and also probably had some sort of throat infection that just made it sound like nails on a chalkboard but bass-boosted.

When Suna had found out about Atsumu’s love for everything Lady Gaga related in their second year of high school, he nearly shat himself from laughing so hard. He was bent over wheezing while his hands gripped his knees, trying to get some air into his lungs, before he just collapsed into a heap of limbs laughing his ass off. Suna’s wheezes and reaction also had Osamu on the floor struggling to breathe, his breath getting caught in his throat and tears welling in his eyes as he cackled. Atsumu stood before them, arms petulantly crossed against his chest (like an overgrown toddler), and his eyebrows furrowed. He was pouting. Suna just lost his shit again.

Osamu had thought Suna would be on his side of teasing the shit out of Atsumu, but Osamu could only watch on in horror as the next day in practise Atsumu and Suna were singing a horrible rendition of _Love Game_ and Osamu just walked right out of the gym right as he walked in. He put up with enough of this shit at home. Kita-san was going to kick his ass. Fuck.

When Atsumu and Osamu graduated high school, they went their own ways career wise. Atsumu pursued his volleyball career and Osamu began his onigiri business from scratch, working his way up to be a popular chain.

It was always fun attending the Black Jackal’s games, not to actually watch the game (Osamu, secretly, was always rooting for Atsumu, but he would rather take a bite out of a brick than admit that and boost Atsumu’s behemothic sized ego) but giggle to himself while watching the game. On the court, Atsumu was intense and focused. His jump serves were down right dangerous and could probably blow someone's head clean off if he wanted to. Off the court, however, Atsumu was a massive dork who sulked because his jump serves weren’t as cool and still kept all his Lady Gaga albums from junior high and blasting them at 2am when Osamu was trying to sleep.

Because, whenever Atsumu scored a service ace, an image of Atsumu screaming the lyrics of _Just Dance_ while dancing around the kitchen counter holding a frying pan emerged in his mind, before Atsumu slipped in a small puddle of water on the floor, sending him crashing down. Osamu heard the loud bang of a pan hitting the floor, and then silence, and then a groan. Osamu had never laughed so hard in his fucking life, he never wheezes, but he was paralysed on the floor wheezing while his chest began to hurt. 

The Black Jackals win the game and Osamu claps Atsumu on the back as he whines that it fucking hurts and “‘Samu, I’m all fuckin’ sore from the game, can ya not be a brute for one second of yer life?” which only earns him another clap on the back as he continues to complain.

Osamu braces himself for a rendition of the entire _The Fame Monster (International Deluxe)_ album on the drive back to Atsumu’s apartment for celebratory drinks. He doesn’t actually mind Lady Gaga that much anymore.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i listened to all of lady gaga's albums while writing this and i can assure you my brain is now liquid and is seeping out of my ears


End file.
